A World Reborn
by Amon-100
Summary: Third Impact has failed and the world has returned to normal. But in the aftermath of the failed third impact, three mysterious figures seem to have played a unknown role in the whole ordeal but who are they realy and what part did they play.
1. Prologue

(A/N): This is my first Evangelion fan fic so I don't know how good it will be but it will get better as the story goes on. Now just to clear up what one of my pre readers asked this story is rated M because it contains strong language, violence, death and possible lemon scenes.

This story begins two months after the failed third impact but the prologue is occurs just after Unit – 01 is taken in to space by the MP Eva's

So read on and please review I need to know what you think of it

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangalion i.e. the story, the places and the characters they are property of Ganiex. So there is no need to get the lawyer's involved, please don't get the lawyer's involved I beg of you!

Neon Genesis Evangalion

A world reborn

Prologue

By

Amon-100

On a cliff looking over looking over Tokyo 3 a mysterious figure no older than 16 is resting on a jet black motorcycle in the centre to others his face cover up by a sort of scarf, a bandana covering his hair leaving only his blood red eyes visible. He was dressed in black combat pants, a tight black shirt and a black trench coat with a combat knife on the left shoulder.

Moving his right hand to his waist he brushing aside his trench coat to remove a pare of binoculars from a pouch on his belt. Bring them up to his eyes he began to scan the sky, after several minutes he locks his gaze on a large purple being plummeting towards the earth, he following the object until slammed in to the ground creating a massive shock wave.

Seeing the shock wave he dropped the binoculars and grabs

on to the bikes on either side of his own to prevent them form falling.

When the shock wave dissipated he picked up the binoculars set his gaze on the massive being which is Evangelion Unit – 01, pressing a button on the binoculars to allow him to see through the Eva to the young boy who was piloting it. He was unconscious but the scanner in the binoculars showed the pilots life sighs were stable. Placing them back in the pouch on his bet he opened his mind to inform the others.

_Psycho: The third is stable return when your objectives are complete._

Psycho began to relax when he heard a rustling noise coming for behind him, almost like lightning he drew one of the modified berreta 9mms he kept in the back of his belt and began to scan his surroundings keeping his finger clenched on the trigger of the sliver gun which gleamed in the sun light.

Psycho: (To Himself) Damn I must be going crazy

Psycho returned the silver, ivory handled gun to his holster. Leaning on the handlebars of his bike he began to look over the battle zone below, crimson red blood from the MP Eva's and from Eva Unit 02 stained the area and the ravaged caucus of Unit – 02 was like a monument on the decimated landscape seconded by the creator caused by the falling Unit - 01.

As he stared out over the cliff Psycho felt a warm ghostly presence on the seat behind him followed by the razor sharp tang of a knife that he knew could only belonging to one person, pressing against his throat.

Psycho: (calmly) Shadow my love you should be careful with that knife you might hurt some one. (Patting on the seat of the bike next to him) Make you self visible and take a seat.

With that the knife leaves his throat and presence moves to the next bike and makes itself visible revelling a young girl no older than psycho dressed exactly the same manner, wearing a dark trench coat, black pants and shirt. Her face and hair were covered in the same manner only leaving a pair of identical blood red eyes visible, the only thing about her that was different was that she had her long hair which reached to just below her shoulder blades was platted and raped in a black cloth bandage.

Psycho: How did it go?

Shadow: (placing the silver combat knife in a sheath on her thigh) The second is stable but unconscious.

Psycho: Excellent now all we have to do is wait for Feral to return and we can move on.

Shadow:(looking over the battle zone) Why would the lilums want to create final impact, love? Don't they know that it will completely purge all life from this world.

Psycho: Seele believed it would end in the joining of all souls creating a perfect world, a perfect existence for all, but that is just an elusion. Lucky it did not go to plan.

Shadow: Yes the vessel and the sacrifice chose to recreate this world.

With that a young girl dressed exactly like the other two her face and hair covered, leaving only her blood red cat eye shaped eyes visible emerges form the forest behind them. She had two half meter razor sharp blades fixed on each her forearms, which quickly snapped back against her arms as she approached the group.

Psycho: Good to see you sister how did your objective go.

Feral: (Sitting on her bike) The first is safe I placed her exactly where father told me to.

Shadow: (To psycho) Where to next love?

Psycho: We must get to Germany and place our selves in the Berlin Nerve base before the world awakens, Golem at Triad Ops HQ has put in place the necessary data in there Magi, it will seam like we were always there.

Shadow: Good old sis.(To Psycho) But you have to learn to get along with her love.

Psycho: She my sister in law, honey plus she doesn't like me.

Shadow: Of course she likes you, love.

Psycho: She doesn't like me she tried to castrate me with that armoured foot of hers on our wedding day.

Shadow: Did she get you love.

Psycho: yes

Shadow: (squinting)Ouch Good thing you can't feel pain

Feral: I hate to Break up this golden moment but brother what about he personnel in the base they will not remember us being there.

Psycho: Sister I you under estimate me, I will use my abilities to implant false memories in to there minds I am called Psycho for a reason you know.

Feral: Brother, I thought you were called Psycho because you did things that are completely insane?

Psycho: That is also true sister. (Starting his bike) Feral, Shadow we must move quickly follow me.

With that the two girls started there bikes and the triad speed of the side of the cliff at blinding speed, lading a few feat away from a crater cause by the earlier N2 mine explosions, and head out of Tokyo 3

_Shadow: My God love Feral is right you are psycho, you nearly fell in that N2 crater!_

_Feral: Told you_

_Psycho:(to shadow) But I didn't I missed that pothole by at least 5 feet_

_Shadow: (angrly) You missed it by under 2 feet. You could have killed yourself and I am not becoming a widow because of you stupidity, love.!_

_Psycho: That's not going to happen my dear._

_Shadow:...:_

_Feral: So where are we headed brother?_

_Psycho: An abandoned airstrip just out side of Tokyo 2 there is a cargo plane fuelled up and waiting for us._

_Shadow: How long do we have till the world awakens love?_

_Psycho: Just under two days! (Revving his bike) That is why we must hurry so try to keep up! _

With that Psycho sped out of view with the two girls on his tail. After some time riding the triad arrive at the airstrip and drive their bikes into the cargo plane's hold.

Psycho: (getting of his bike) Sister close the cargo door and tie down the bikes, Shadow come help me with the pre flight check

Feral and Shadow: (getting of there bikes) Yes sir

Psycho: Don't call me sir

Psycho and Shadow the head for the cockpit leaving feral to do her work. When they get to the cockpit Psycho and Shadow take their seats respectively with Psycho in the pilot's seat and Shadow in the co-pilots seat and begin their checks.

Psycho: Right engine 1 and 2

Shadow: check

Psycho: Left engine 1 and 2

Shadow: Check

Psycho: landing gear

Shadow: Check. (Bored) How many more systems do we have to go through love!

Psycho: Less than half a dozen more be patient shadow. Pulse you said that you did not want to become a widow because of my so called stupidity

Shadow: Ya so what

Psycho: Well not finishing this checks would be stupidity on my part and could get us all killed.

Shadow: I hate went you use what I say against me. Also if you ever do any think stupid again (drawing her combat knife) I will slit you're throat, under stood? (Sheathing her knife) Now get back to you're checks.

Psycho: Yes my love.

Ten minutes later the clang of the cargo door closing is heard and Feral enters the cockpits sitting in one of the free seats.

Feral: What did I miss?

Psycho: Not much just Shadow's usual death treats. A the joys of being married

Feral: Damn I love seeing you fight especially when the knives come out.

Shadow: I know you do but it is dangerous.

Shadow then runs her index finger diagonally from her left temple to right cheek over the scarf covering her face.

Psycho: I can't believe you forgave me so easily when that happened.

Shadow: It happened because of my own foolishness I am the only one to blame. So you can stop apologising every time it comes up starting now love, because it is going to come a lot on this mission.

Psycho: Ok (To Feral) Every thing good to go

Feral: Yep.

Psycho: All three bikes tied down, Cargo door closed?

Feral: Yes brother

Psycho: Good because on our last operation you forgot to secure the bike, that nearly caused a manger accident when we took off

Feral: Ya but me and Q fixed and resprayed them, pulse they needed to be serviced any way

Psycho: (angry) That's not the point. (Flicking a switch to start the engines) A screw it next stop Germany

With that the plane took off and disappeared over Tokyo 2.

* * *

(A/N) I hope you liked the prologue I hope to get chapter one awaking up in the next week. 

Oh and if you were wondering the sections in this chapter that were in italics were telepathic conversation I will explain more about that in later chapters. So please read and review I don't care if they are flames I just want to hear back for you just leave an emailor somthing so i can get back to you.Lastly I am looking for some one to proof read some of my work if any one is interested please drop me a line in a review.

Peace

Amon-100


	2. Awakening

Neon

Genesis

Evangelion

A world reborn

Chapter 01: Awakening

By

Amon-100

Shinji awoke to a pressure bearing down on his chest. He opened his eyes to see the familiar sight of the Nerv infirmary sealing. As he looked down to see what was pressing on his chest he was greeted by a sea of purple hair which he knew only could belong to Misato. She was dressed in her usual nerve uniform consisting of a black dress and red jacket.

Shinji: (Half asleep) Misato.

Misato: "..."

Shinji: (starting to wake up / pull's himself up in the bed) Misato what's going on. (To himself) She must be asleep... I'll let her rest; I should get some my self.

As Shinji started to settle down Misato began to wake up. Noticing that Shinji was awake se grabbed him in a tight hug. The hug caused immense pain in Shinji's chest.

Misato: (Crying) I thought you would never wake up Shinji.

Shinji; (In Pain) Misato cut it out.

Misato: (hugging tighter) No Shinji I'm not going to lose you again.

Shinji: (In Pain / Yelling) Please, Misato Your KILLING me… my chest.

Misato: (Loosing her hug) Sorry Shinji it just that you have been gone for so long.

Shinji: I'm here Misato

Looking in to Misato's bloods shot eyes, Shinji thought that she must not of slept in days. But he was to happy to care he thought that he would see her again after she shoved in to the elevator destined for Unit – 01 cage. He the used his right hand to brush back some of Misato's hair which was partly coving her face. He the ran his hand through the majors hair trying to calm her down so that she would loosen her still tight hold on him.

Shinji: What happened Misato?

Misato: (Realising her hold on Shinji) Shinji when we recovered your plug you were unconscious, you've be in a coma for 2 months

Shinji: (Yelling) WHAT!

Misato was about to respond to Shinji out burst, when the door of the recovery room opened and Maya entered the room carrying a couple folders.

Maya: What's going on in here major (glancing at the now awake shinji) A shinji you're awake.

Misato: (Standing up) So maya what up?

Maya: The commander told me to give you these orders (hands folders to Misato)

Misato: Thanks Maya, have you heard any thing about Rits.

Maya: No she has just disappeared. I'm now in charge of the pilots.

Shinji:(Worried) Are Asuka and Rei ok, Maya?

Maya: There ok shinji, Asuka stable in a medically induced coma until she is fully healed and Rei well she is also stable, she is just resting.

Just then Maya's cell being's to ring. When she answer's it here eye's bulge.

Maya: Th...thanks.

Shinji and Misato: What's going on.

Maya: It's not possible but Asuka has woken up.

Shinji: How is it not possible?

Maya: She was in a medically induced coma. This is caused by introducing small amounts of powerful sedatives into her system. That makes her natural waking up impossible.

Shinji: Because of the drugs

Maya: Yes

Shinji: So when can we go see them?

Misato: (turning to face the recover room's small window) Ya Maya when can we go see them?

Maya: You can see Rei tomorrow as for Asuka maybe tomorrow she has to be cleared by medical first. (looking at Misato) Hey major what with the red streak in you hair.

Misato: Red what. (running her figures though her hair and bring red fluid that on her hand to her face) This is... this is blood.

Shinji: (surprised) BLOOD how did you get blood in you hair.

Shinji the looked down at his hands first left hand then his right. To his surprise the was a large gash on his right hand starting from the base of his index figure and ending at the bottom left of his hand ending just before his wrist.

Shinji: (holding up his right hand) I think I know where the blood came from.

Maya: Where(turning to face shinji / seeing his hand) My god shinji you hand.

Misato: How did that happen.

Maya quickly ran out of the room and came back with a small bandage and a sample bottle.

Maya: Shinji I'm just going to take a sample then I'll patch it up

Shinji: Ok just be quick (cringing as Maya took the sample)

Maya: (starting to bandage his hand) There that wasn't so bad.

Misato:(to Maya) How did he cut him self.

Maya:(finishing shinji hand) I don't know there nothing sharp in this room, he hasten left this room and only you me and one other doctor has access to the pilots. Maybe the blood sample will tell us some thing?

Misato: I want those results by tomorrow morning.

Maya:(leaving the room) Sure but I have to check on Asuka first.

Misato: Shinji I meant to ask you what the last thing you remember.

Shinji:(yawning) Last thing I remember was fighting the MP Eva's and being taken in to space, then it all went black.

Misato: You should get some rest shinji.

Shinji: Fine but should go home and get some rest you're self.

Misato: Can't after what happen two months ago the government called for all the buildings in Tokyo 3 to go under structural integrity test, they haven't got around to our apartment block yet.

Shinji: Ok then, hey Misato what are those files?

Misato:(sitting in the chair next to Shinji's bed / opening first file) well this one is an order to have all surviving pilots house together for security...What!

Shinji: That makes sense, so that means Rei will be moving in with us. That's not so bad what's in the second one?

Misato: Ya you right I'll have a chance to get to know Rei, (opening the second file) this one says that the apartments to the left and the right of ours will be linked to ours for housing of the pilots.

Shinji: Well the first apartment must be for Rei but what's the second one for?

Misato: Maybe the last folder will tell us why. (Opening the last folder) Oh great what did I do to deserve this.

Shinji: What's going on misato?

Misato: Well this explains the second apartment, three pilots are being transferred from the close Nerv base in Germany.

Shinji: What do you mean the close base in Germany.

Misato: Well shinji one month ago the UN began investigating Nerv they close the Nerv bases in Germany and china so they began moving key personal to our branch.

Shinji: (to himself) Why do we need more pilots we only have three Eva's this must be my fathers doing. (out loud) What dose the file say about them?

Misato: Not much just there first names, ages; Lupin age 16, Lucia age 15 and Kitten age 15. A bio on each of them and there military history. (Giggling) Strange names don't you think?

Shinji: (serious) laughing at there names is not nice. (Chuckling) though they are strange, is there any more.

Misato: Yes there will be transported with there Eva's. (Shocked) With there Eva's.

Shinji: I was wondering why my father would want pilots with no Eva's. Knowing my father he just wants the Eva's , he will probably treat the pilots like crap.

Misato: (slouching in the chair / tiredly) I hope not shinji. But judging by there military history the three of them could take down a small army.

Shinji: Really

Misato: yep (paging through the file) according to this all three of them were wards of the state, the put throw the most elite military school in Germany, all three graduated top of there class and were put in the G.R.R.F together as a three man squad, then after a year of service they were transferred to Project - E.

Shinji: (confused) wards of the state, G.R.F what?

Misato: (tired) Well shinji a ward of the state is a person who is educated and taken care of by the government.

Shinji: And the G.R.R.F?

Misato:(yawning) The German Rapid Reaction Force or G.R.R.F is an elite commando force they cleared up a lot of conflicts in the wars after second impact. I'm surprised they let a group of teenagers join there ranks, besides go in to combat.

Shinji: (surprised) COMBAT...combat you mean with guns and killing?

Misato:...:

Shinji: Misato

Misato:...:

Shinji:(to himself / lying down) She asleep I better not wake her. But who are these new pilots they were solders but who would want to kill for a living

With that shinji fell asleep.

The next morning shinji was awoken by two things in particular, one being that misato head had found its way to his chest and the second was that his cut hand was stinging like there was no tomorrow.

Shinji: (to himself) I better not wake up misato but my hand is killing me and there is no way I could get some help without waking her so I better. (nudging misato / out loud) Misato wake up, wake up, come on.

Misato:...:

Shinji: (annoyed) Get up misato!

Misato head then sprung up from Shinji's chest and looked around the room

Misato: (groggy) I'm up I'm up

Misato then got out of her seat and began to smooth out the creases in her dress

Misato: Good morning Shinji

Shinji: (fidgeting) Morning

Misato: What's with you shinji (worried) Are you ok?

Shinji: My hands a little sore.

Misato: Well you get dressed, I'll get one of the doctors then we'll go see Rei and Asuka.

Shinji: Ok then, my clothes.

Misato: There in the bedside locker, I brought them on my first visit.

With that misato left shinji to get changed. When shinji checked the locker he found his school uniform. When he was changed he left the room and began to look for misato, he found her at one of the nurses desks talking to a doctor.

Doctor: No idea how he got the cut.

Misato: nope he was under watch the whole time and only you, me and Maya have access to the pilots.

Doctor: Well maybe shinji can tell us.

Shinji: (Catching the last sentence) Maybe I can tell you what

Doctor: Maybe you can tell me how you got cut.

Misato: Ya shinji you know what happed

Shinji: Sorry I have no idea.

Doctor: No need to apologise, names Dr. Valentine but just call me Vincent.

With that Vincent put out his had for shinji to shake but as shinji shook his hand he suddenly recoiled in pain.

Misato: (worried) Shinji are you ok?

Shinji: Fine

Vincent: (shaking his head) Let me see your hand.

Shinji: (extending is hand) Ok

Vincent then began to unwrap the injured hand when he finished he was surprised by what he saw.

Vincent: Shinji you hand it's nearly healed

Misato:(surprised) Really?

She asked as she studded the cut on Shinji's had which had all ready scabbed over

Vincent: Yes and it should only leave a light scar when it is fully healed. Strange?

Shinji: What's strange

Vincent: the cut it looks familiar

Misato: Familiar to what

Vincent: Its not really relevant

Misato:(angry) I am Shinji's guardian so I will decided what's relevant so I will as you again what is it familiar to.

The look in misato eyes would have made an army run and hide but Vincent was cool and calm as he replied.

Vincent: the cut is similar to a tribal bonding scar but it can't be that because as you said shinji had not left the recovery room until now.

Shinji:(to himself) I better distract misato before Vincent becomes patient in his own hospital. (out loud) Misato can we go see Asuka now.

Misato: Yes let's go see Asuka, doctor will you take us to her I am sure she was moved when she woke up.

Vincent: You are right major, but call me Vincent.

Misato: (aggravated) Just take us to her

Vincent: ok then

Vincent led shinji and misato through the maze of corridors that made up the Geofront's medical centre. After some time they stopped at a door labelled second child recovery room

Vincent: Here we are

With that he opens the door to the recovery room.

* * *

Well that was the second chapter well havock i hope its good , look out for the next chapter "Asuka awakens" and I promise that I will reply to any review's given. Plus I am still looking for proof readers so if any one is interested drop me line in a review.

Peace

Amon


End file.
